


Change the Season

by LuciaWilt



Series: Together [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Autumn, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Jedi Finn, M/M, Mind Reading, Mystical, Mysticism, Psychic Abilities, Slow Sex, Soul-Searching, Suicidal Thoughts, The Force, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Why Did I Write This?, because you won't be able to even take that from my cold dead hands, bending some rules on what is legends and what is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Begin the hours of this day slow.
   Make the day seem to us less brief.   Hearts not averse to being beguiled,   Beguile us in the way you know.   Release one leaf at break of day;   At noon release another leaf;   One from our trees, one far away.   -Robert Frost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm? Maybe I wrote this because I am excited for fall because summers in Texas are hotter than satans balls. I guess that's why I wrote this? 
> 
> Inspiration at the bottom as per usual.
> 
> chapter song-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seeSH1wliB8

Naked from the waist up, Luke stepped into the river. His shirt was filthy from hours of training. He had left the Inner Rim planet where the fledgling New Republic had taken up. That day he had said goodbye to Han, Leia, and their new baby. Ben. Ben Solo. They had told him that they named their child after Obi-Wan. Luke had wept right there in front of them. For them to do something so special made his heart catch in his chest. But he wanted to train; as much as he wanted to spend more time with his new nephew. Luke had felt the Force within the child. However, Luke had other ideas; to read of his kind’s history, to start a new academy and train a generation of Jedi. 

That meant being by himself, connecting to the Force and training as much as he could. So here he was, on a rather temperate planet. What was it called, Binaros? Luke decided on the planet for its warm environment. That and it had just been recently liberated from the control of the Galactic Empire. Most of the planets inhabitants left so he was probably one of the last humans there. He liked it; enjoyed the moisture in the air. It felt good in his lungs, considering for the majority of his life he was breathing in sand. The privacy was strangely pleasing to him. Luke had never been a people person. Of course he would never be mean about it; he just liked being by himself.

Before he had walked into the crystal clear river to wash his shirt, cool off, and wash himself; he had rolled up his black pant legs. His hair had grown out quite a bit during his training so he had pulled it up into a pony tail; sweat gathering at the curve of his neck. With a cool wind, he seemed to be calming down more. His heart beat smoothed into an even rhythm. It was the perfect opportunity. For a while, he had been working on some new movements. His hands moved in circular and fluid motions like the water gently moving around his legs. Like it had a mind of its own, the water came up in a rope form. Luke manipulated it for a while and moved it around his body. He did that until a sound came from behind him that would have been at the line of the trees.

It was like crunching bones, a break in a thick tree trunk. Well, he technically did not stop working the water. He did not stop until a set of footsteps came up to the shore of the river. Luke let the water drop with a splash, a small sigh leaving his lips. In all honesty he did not want to stop considering he had gotten into a trance. But he was not one to ignore someone. It was rude and Luke hated being mean. "Is there something I can do for you?" He pondered out loud, his voice lighter than usual. He was sensing out the creature behind him. It was a human male; about 6'5. He was...hmm... he was grey; like a storm cloud rolling over soft foggy hills. There wasn't a dark feeling, but it wasn't light either. Not only that, but there was something old; so incredibly old about him. Luke recalled Yoda who was around 800 years old before he died. This person was ancient, far surpassing a measly 800 years. There was no answer to Luke’s question so he turned and came to look at a Mandalorian mask, reminding him of the bounty hunter Boba Fett. There was a horizontal slit where the eyes would be. The mask was red and grey. The man was wearing leather of red and brown with different pieces of metal armor around his body. The man's boots were thick and heavy; a black color. Luke saw two lightsabers on his belt. 

So he was either a Jedi or a member of the Sith. Luke really just could not tell which. "I have met many species across the galaxy. If you cannot speak, I am more than willing to accommodate. It is not a problem for me." Luke said in his usual accommodating and friendly voice. Rarely was he ever defensive and cautious considering he was talented in reading others. The tall male looked down and spotted Luke's own lightsaber sitting atop his cloaks and shirt. Finally he spoke. 

"You are a Jedi." His voice was deep. Luke noted that. It reminded him of his father’s voice. That was deep; bone chillingly deep. This was once again different. He sounded calm. It was wise and knowing, like he had seen more years than his body should have allowed. 

"Yes I am. I noticed your lightsabers." Luke responded. The masked looked up into Luke's eyes; or Luke thought they did. He took a step forwards, walking into the water. Once he was towering over Luke, the blond looked up and watched as the man's large, glove covered hand reached up and gently pressed against the center of his naked chest. Luke's eyes widened at that. He felt the ancient Force pulse through him. When he looked up, he noticed the scratches in the Mandalorian mask. There was just something so ancient. What was it? What was happening?

"I am Revan." Luke's mind whirled into motion. He felt as though he had heard that name before. It had to have been when he found the old Jedi Library. Revan's hand started to push up against his skin. The leather of his gloves made Luke shudder. The air around them seemed to dry out slightly like old parchment. It was not a bad feeling though. It was more like reading an old book; running your fingers against the rough paper, smelling the worn parchment. Revan's hand pressed against Luke's throat without wrapping his long fingers around it. There it was again, that pulse of ancient energy. Luke was frozen. Not once had he ever encountered someone like this. He could do nothing as Reven leant down. Revan pressed their foreheads against one another. “There is so much light within you. It is quite different from those Jedi that I have encountered. More so than any I have ever encountered. It's as though you are made from it; that light in and of itself." His black hood tickled the side of Luke's cheek’s as the mask came closer. Reven moved so Luke's mouth was pressed against where Revan's mouth would be beneath his mask. "What an odd thing you are."

Revan’s hand moved from Luke’s chest and slipped down his shoulder to his arm. His other hand reached up. They grabbed Luke’s arms right under his shoulders. Luke could feel the fingers right by his armpit. It was strange. Most of the moisture had been sucked from the air so his skin was dry as well as the gloves. “Little bird; how strange you are.” Revan hummed. Luke wondered if it was his body that was moving in or if Revan was tugging on him. Either way, he swayed so his chest was pressed against the taller males. The air was not as dry as it had been on Tatooine, but it was still pretty dry. The feeling of the leather against his chest was so bizarre. Usually that material would stick and pull; not this time. “Many a Jedi I have met. Most have darkness in them, unwilling to admit it. There is some within you, deep within you; but I see that you have tossed it to the side for good. There is no need for it within you.”

“I do not use the Force to fight.” Luke was finally able to speak. He tilted his head back and looked into the strangely warm mask. Revan’s head tilted to the side in what seemed to be confusion. “I use it for defense. I do not wish to see others hurt, I do not want to hurt living creatures.” Luke said in a wispy breath. He could barely recognize himself. This man. Who was he?

“No Jedi that I have ever come across has given me that answer. I am intrigued by you little bird. Bathing in the river. Getting your wings wet.” 

Luke had no idea how it happened. One minute he was standing knee deep in the clear water, the next he was sprawled out on the bank, his feet still dipped into the liquid. Revan was hovering over him, his elbows resting on either side of Luke's head along the mossy bank. That blank mask still stared into Luke's eyes. It was as though the ancient man was waiting for something. What was it? What was the man waiting for? However, Luke himself did not have to take much more time wondering. He watched with anticipation running through his body as Revan reached up to his mask. The man pushed his hand into his hood. Luke listened as a noise hit his ears, sounding like an unclasping. His mask slipped away from his face and Luke was staring into dark eyes. They looked black at first but he then realized they were a deep, DEEP, blue color. 

Revan had thick black eyelashes that matched his fluffy hair. His face was worn down with age and time, but still had a strange air of youth about him. Without another moment, his elbow dropped to the wet ground once again now that he was finished taking his mask off. Revan pressed down and pushed his mouth against Luke's. The blond was frozen, eyes blown wide; something that was familiar around Revan. His hands were thrown over his head. Luke knew what it was, the Force keeping them pressed into the grass. Over sensitive fingers gripped at the earth as heavy lips continued to move against his. One of Revan's hands moved and combed into Luke's hair. He cradled the back of Luke's head and gripped lightly. This man, so strange and smoky was so incredibly gentle. It was as though he thought Luke was made of glass instead of a strong Jedi. Was it because of where the man came from?

Luke knew the man was ancient; that he lived through the years through the Force. Maybe he found that people of Luke's time were fragile compared to when he lived. It made Luke wonder about so many things. "Your mind is loud little bird." Revan said. He pulled away and Luke's eyes peaked open. Once again those dark eyes stared into Luke's. It was almost unnerving. Almost. Revan lowered his mouth back down. Luke thought he was going to kiss him again, but bypassed his mouth at the last second. Revan was quiet for moment as his mouth just pressed lightly against Luke's jaw. Then he seemed to break down, if it could be called that. Luke felt a deep breath release against his skin. Revan dragged his mouth back towards Luke's ear. There was a shaking through the large body that hovered over him. "So foreign. I have never experienced something like you."

Revan pressed a kiss right against Luke ear. There was a moment of silence and then Revan's arms reached up. He slipped his hands into Luke's, their fingers interlocking as he held them over Luke's head. "What is your name little bird." He whispered it right into Luke's ear. While he waited for Luke to answer, he pressed kisses to the rim of Luke's ear and to his jaw. 

"Luke Skywalker." The blond muttered. He received a shudder and a hum from Revan.

"How appropriate. Someone to walk amongst the clouds. You don't seem human." To Luke, it was a strange thing to say. But perhaps the man was just strange, from a different time. Those large hands crawled down his body until he was grabbing Luke’s hips. They lifted slightly so Revan was rocking Luke’s hips against his own. It was a thumping rhythm, a small tune coming from Revan’s mouth. What was that? Luke had a multitude of questions that swarmed in his mind. Revan actually started to sing. He dropped Luke’s hips back down to the ground and started to grind into Luke without having to pick him up. The tune made Luke calm. His half lidded eyes stared up into Revan’s. He undid Luke’s pants and pulled them down so they were locked around his knees, now exposing Luke completely. For some reason, Luke felt like it was right. This man, so ancient and wise, felt human though. The Force pounded within him like a drum. He watched as one of the hands that was grabbing Luke’s waist dipped into the water than pulled back up. He rubbed around Luke’s hole and started to work him open. The other worked Luke’s cock.

Before long, he had the blond panting upon the mossy surface. Luke noticed that Revan himself was slightly out of breath as though he was feeling what he was doing to Luke as well. Revan had pushed three fingers into Luke before he knew it. With the hand that had worked Luke’s cock, he grabbed his own. Luke saw that the man’s skin wasn’t all that dark. He seemed almost pallor; keeping his skin hidden from the sun with the layers and layers that he wore. The precum that had been leaking from Luke acted as a lubricant for Revan. He himself worked his dick. He was large. When he pressed into Luke, a painful shot broke into Luke’s body. His head tipped back, exposing his jaw to the older male. He sucked bruises onto Luke’s own tan skin, trying to distract the blond. With the moss underneath them, it did not hurt Luke as Revan rocked back and forth into his hole. 

“Shit.” The blond whispered. Around them the forest whispered with the wind. Leaves rustled, most of the moisture pulled out of them, giving them the appearance of a late fall weather; worn and tired before the short days of winter. As Revan fucked Luke slowly, the air started to get dryer. It was different than what Luke experienced on Tatooine. He had been on planets as the trees started to turn yellow and it was similar to that. The temp lowered but not too much. Everything felt so good against Luke’s sweating skin. The air cooled him. Revan himself was not sweating. He just panted with his eyes closed. That was odd. It was not something that Luke expected the ancient man would do. For him to close his eyes was for him to let his guard down. No person that has lived thousands of years has let their guard down. But perhaps Revan was different. The grey aura around him became foggy around the edges.

“You are so tight little bird.” He whispered into the wind. He rested one arm against the moss and the other hand gently took Luke’s head. Luke’s own arms wrapped around the broad shoulders that hovered over him.

It was earthy and natural. A sweet smell, like late flowers blooming and leaves falling cascaded around the two of them. What was that? Was that the setting sun that glistened against the water? The smell of wood burning in a fireplace mixed into the sweetness. 

Luke did not even ask for Revan to speed up in his thrust. He did not need to; having getting enough stimulation at the moment. Finally Revan’s hips stuttered for a moment. He pulled Luke’s head into his leather covered chest as he came deep into Luke. 

Only the sound of autumn leaves, something that was not there before, spoke to them. Luke’s breathing evened out, Revan’s already having done so before the blond. Sweet tunes of autumn fluttered. Luke felt Revan pull his head back a bit, resting his skull back against the dried moss beneath them. That same leathered hand cupped one of Luke’s cheeks and brushed underneath Luke’s tired eyes with his thumb. “I hear it in your heart. You may think that you have a plan, but you are lost little bird.” He did not expect it. He did not expect those words; those words that were so true that they bit and clawed at his heart. Luke hated that Revan had that talent of looking into ones soul. There had been stories of Force users that could do such a thing; he happened to be one. Luke also hated that he felt the corners of his eyes burn with tears. Why? Why did he feel like that? “You are not alone little bird. The darkness does not call to you; there is no doubt about that. At one time in my life I succumbed to the darkness.” His voice was so deep it rocked Luke to his core. Still he caressed Luke’s soft cheek. From so many years alive, Luke developed small lines at the corners of his eyes which Revan brushed over.

“But now I walk a different path. I wish to help you. You are lonely. You wish to be left alone, like the quiet and peace that comes with it. But you wish to feel those around you,” Revan leant down and pressed his lips to Luke’s. When he pulled away, he saw the tears slip from Luke’s eyes on their own; chasing themselves away from Luke’s heart. But the blond did not look away. “You want companionship but only of one, to still be alone even if in the presence of another. Your heart is closed off, but still kind to others. You want to speak your emotions to someone.” Luke’s eyes slipped close as tears continued to slip down in tracks. He did not sob. He did not make noise as he cried. Revan just watched him. “I wish to help you. I have lived long enough to see the hearts and souls of many. It is time that I slow down and start to help those that I see. Will you allow me to help you little bird?”

There was a silence from Luke, the tears not stopping. Finally his eyes opened again, the whites slightly pink from the tears.

“Yes.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do not go gentle into that good night,_
> 
> _Old age should burn and rage at close of day;_
> 
> _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._
> 
> _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_
> 
> _Because their words had forked no lightning they_
> 
> _Do not go gentle into that good night._
> 
> _-Dylan Thomas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no one asked for it.
> 
> chapter song-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTsMNNIrMNY&index=1&list=LL9elPttpdmtKUvwE5GOtqOA
> 
> inspiration at bottom as per usual

Revan acted as a shadow to Luke. The ancient man would follow him around as he trained. Sometimes he would help Luke in his own way. Revan was able to show Luke the ways of the darkness, tell him about it and how it would affect others. Then he would explain the ways of the light. Even though Luke was able to see the old Jedi archives, he was still naïve in their ways. Most of the library had been destroyed so he was only able to read a bit of it. He reveled in what Revan was able to teach him. Luke loved learning and apparently Revan loved teaching. 

“Will you tell me about yourself?” Luke asked on day. His heart was pounding out of his chest for two reasons. One being that he had just finished working out by swimming in the lake he found nearby the river. The other reason was because he was generally nervous. He wanted to know more about Revan, but he was sure that the man would clam up about the question. Revan was quiet. Luke did not know if he was secretive since he never asked him anything about that; but it just seemed that way because of how little Revan spoke. The black haired male had taken off his mask as well as his cloak. Luke liked it; being able to see Revan in his entirety. Sure he was fine with the cloak, but he felt closer to Revan like this. He sat upon a log a little ways away from Luke and stared at the blond.

“What is it that you wish to know little bird?” He asked back to him. Luke blinked. Of course Revan would catch him off guard; of course. He did not know what to ask in that moment. “About my past perhaps?” Luke nodded. As per usual, Revan cooled the air. Wherever he went when he was with Luke, the season would change as though he were a god walking amongst men. Luke watched as a yellow leaf fell from the tree that he was standing under. Like a butterfly, it fluttered in the wind before resting on Luke’s hand. He used the Force to make it hover over his palm when Revan started to talk. “I was born around 4000 years ago.” Luke’s jaw actually dropped. The yellow leaf quickly flew out of his reach in the dry autumn wind. 4000 years? That was far older than he had expected. Of course he knew that Revan was older than Yoda; but he thought perhaps by just a couple of decades. But 4000 years? That was almost too extreme. The black haired male chuckled and patted the crunchy leaves in front of him, motioning for Luke to come forwards. The blond did just that and fell upon the sweet smelling leaves. He sat in between Revan’s long legs as he continued his story as though they were sitting around a smoky camp fire. “I grew up under the watchful eyes of the Jedi council of that time. I was trained and became a Jedi through my Force abilities. It was a strange time for m. Something felt wrong in the ways that the old Jedi taught. It went against the ways that living beings well, lived.” Revan chuckled. His rested his elbows on his knees and his head dipped down lower. Luke pushed up a bit so their noses were brushing against one another in a sweet eskimo kiss. Revan, from over the period that Luke knew him, seemed to have grown happier; even while speaking of such a strange topic.

“However I stayed with them. Then the Mandalore wars struck.” Both of them pulled away but continued to keep eye contact. Now Revan seemed zoned out, like he was lost. Luke saw the past in his eyes and it was dark. “I and one of my closest friends went and fought in the war, against the wishes of the council. They were furious with us. During that time, we were seduced to the darkness. For quite a while, we walked that path. That is until he betrayed me. I was then captured by the republic and had my memories erased.” Luke was in awe. This man’s life had been so turbulent yet he still fought. Little did Luke know that it would only get more out of control. “The woman that captured me was a Jedi Knight. We formed a Force bond and ended up married,” A burning jealous pit grew in Luke’s stomach and he hated that it happened. He knew why. He had grown feelings for the man. Luke surmised it was a Force bond that the two of them were growing currently. But hearing about his previous life and his previous lover hurt Luke more than he cared to admit. Luke could just keep listening. “The timing of getting my memories back was unfortunate. My wife, Bastila Shan, was pregnant when I left. I went to the Outer Rim territories and tried to destroy the Sith Emperor.”

“I was unsuccessful. They held me and tortured me for three years. When the Knights of the Republic tried to come and rescue me, they failed as well. That was when I was held for 300 years. I held onto life through the Force, through my anger and my want to see my wife and my child again. But it was far too late when I got away. 300 years, she was long dead and my descendants were trying to destroy me. I went into hiding and simply traversed the galaxy for the rest of my days.”

“And now here you are.” Luke muttered, still stunned from Revan’s life story. The ups and the downs were incredible to say the least. 

“And now here I am.” Revan said as he brushed the back of his knuckles against Luke’s cheek. The blonde’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbone as the older male touched him. “Any more questions?” It seemed as though Revan’s was open to answering them right now so Luke was going to pounce on the opportunity. 

“The climate.”

“Hm?” Revan tilted his head to the side. Luke loved his body. It was strong; sturdy but not too large.

“The climate. Is that a part of your abilities? Changing it like you do?” Luke asked fully this time. He was incredibly curious about it. Every moment he spent with Revan was different than the last. Luke realized that he loved autumn on temperate planets. He loved how the wind would whisper against your skin while the trees and fauna laid itself bare for the rest of the winter. Revan’s head tilted to the side as though he did not understand Luke’s question which made the blond scoff lightly. He slapped Revan’s knee. “You know what I am talking about.” Luke said with a laugh. Revan’s mouth turned into a smile.

“It is a part of my abilities. It was something that I honed early in my life. I can do each season,” It flashed for a few seconds, each one. Luke felt the drips of spring rains on his cheeks. It turned to a beat of summer air that constricted the lungs and licked at the skin. Then it was back to the autumn before turning into harsh winter. Snowflakes fell upon Revan’s dark hair. Without another second he turned it back to fall. That was Luke’s favorite. “This is the one that I am in favor for.” So it was his as well. Luke sighed and scooted closer, Revan’s legs tight against his sides. “Tell me about yourself little bird.” 

Luke looked up as he pushed himself up onto his knees so he was face level with Revan’s stomach. He wrapped his arms around Revan’s firm mid-section. As Luke started to undo the front of Revan’s pants, the black haired male took his gloves off with slow methodical movements. It was actual the first time he touched Luke with his skin; well aside from kissing him. There it was. Revan’s hands in his hair. He shivered at the touch. Thousands of years alive and this was so soft. It was like the feathers of a sweet sparrow. Not only that, but Luke’s hair color was something Revan had never seen. Like gold strands, it shimmered in the warm autumn sunlight. Luke did not even realize that it was actually autumn on the planet they seemed to have inhabited permanently. When the feeling of Revan’s hand slipped into his hair, everything around him disappeared. It was fair and light and breathing. It was like wind and earth. He fell into the sensation as he pulled Revan’s pants down a little. The man did not wear under wear because his rather large cock was already hard and released into the air. Luke looked at it for a moment before glancing up to Revan. The man seemed out of sorts already. His mouth was open slightly, his deep blue eyes half lidded. 

Revan felt the rush of Luke looking at him. Those eyes, so gentle and peaceful. He loved how soft Luke was around him, around the wildlife and nature. He treated the planet like it was a god; perhaps that was how Luke actual saw it. When Luke looked back down, his thick eyelashes were highlighted by the sun’s bright light. Then his mouth was on Revan’s cock and there was a deep mumble in the older man’s chest. Luke felt it through Revan’s body with his hands moving to firm knees. “Shit.” It was the first time that Luke heard him cuss. However, it was also the first time they were sexual since they actual had sex on the bank of the river. 

Luke worked him up and down, sucking him. The heat of his mouth was driving Revan crazy. There was no doubt that Revan felt the bond between the two. Life was about moving on, living in the moment. So that’s what he did. He lived in that moment, reveled in that moment. There was actually purpose and meaning behind it. It was a step forwards. Like the universe itself, like the flow of a river, things moved. The two of them were connected to nature in an irreversible way. How perfect and true it was. Revan watched as Luke’s mouth licked a stripe up the side of his cock. His other hand, surprisingly soft for a Jedi grabbed the part of his cock that he could not reach with his mouth. Before long, he was able to have Revan coming with a grown. For the first time since they made, Revan actually grabbed Luke harder than a gentle caress. Luke loved it. He loved being held lightly by Revan, but also the tightening of his hand. Luke wanted more contact against his skin so with Revan panting from the orgasm, Luke unraveled the older man’s fingers from his hair. He brought it down to his cheek and shivered at the rough texture of Revan’s hands on his skin. Revan mirrored the movement of his body.

Oh how he suddenly realized how soft Luke actually was. They stared into each other’s eyes as Revan moved off the log and put Luke into his lap. Once settled, their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Revan lived his life with a hard mind set. The Sith and the Jedi were flawed, both had their upsides and downsides. He found something of a middle ground. Somehow he did not wish to sway Luke to where he stood. He adored Luke in all of the light that exuded from him. Luke’s arms wrapped around Revan’s shoulders. Neither had any intentions of going further than kissing each other. Both were able to find the joy and happiness that came with just being in the presence of the other.

~’~

Luke established the academy on Binaros. He knew it was rather selfish, basing it off of where he ended up with Revan, but the older man told him to forget that, to forget the feeling of self-shame. Somehow Luke took in everything that Revan told him. That was how much sway Revan had now in Luke’s life; and somehow he had no problem with that. He knew that the man would not take advantage of him. Revan had fallen just as hard as Luke had. The two held onto each other like the gravity keeping them upon the earthy planet. 

Revan helped Luke find those that were Force sensitive, enough so that both could sense them. Luke was stunned. All of them were 9 under. They were just children. But then Luke realized something. They would be fresh. He could teach them the way he wanted to, without them having any ideas already in their mind. He did not want to take advantage of them, simply guide them down a path they would be proud of walking. So he and Revan built a building that would be both the teaching complex and housing building. Once they were done, they filled it with Padawans. Revan decided to stay away, not leaving the planet but simply living away from the academy, watching over them like a guardian angel. Luke would go to Revan’s home when he was not training the kids. It was a small cottage in the woods that was right by their river. It was a quiet existence until Leia and Han showed up with their son Ben. When Luke found out how old he was, he was angry with his sister and his brother in law. Ben was already 17 years old. The next oldest kid was 12. He would already be ousted as a stranger in the midst of children. Ben was a lanky teen; already about 6’0 tall. His skin was slightly tanned with freckles over the bridge of his nose. 

When he saw Luke, a smile grew upon his gloomy face. He ran over to his uncle and squeezed him into a tight hug. Luke knew that Ben had an… obsession with him, to put it lightly. When Luke would visit him, Ben would chatter on and on. He never quite like his mother and father simply because they were actually frightened at how much Ben seemed to explode with power. Now that he was here, he was with his favorite person. “Hello Ben.” Luke said with a genuine smile. He was happy that his nephew was here. He was just upset that Leia and Han waited that long. When he asked why they did it, Leia said that she wanted to protect him herself. Luke could understand. A mother’s love for her children was quite strong in many cases. 

The two of them were going to stay the night before they headed out. That was actually good for Luke. He had been surprised when Revan told him he wanted to meet his family. He wanted to know the ones that were closest to Luke; but still stay away from the Padawans. That was Luke’s field. He would not step in; he had promised Luke that and he would not break his promise. So Luke led Han and Leia to his river after the dinner that night. 

Revan was already standing there in the twilight. He already had his mask off and his cape was missing; presumably left in his home. He turned with the three of them approached. Those tired eyes, like worn hills; the air bending and shaping looked up at Luke. The love was there. Both Han and Leia could see it. “So this is Revan.” Han smiled. His sociable self was showing. Luke liked that about him. Even with his ruff exterior, he could see the good in people. That was without the Force guiding him. The three walked over to him. Revan leant down and whispered into Luke’s ear, his hand gripping his arm lightly as per usual. He stood back to his tall height and greeted them.

“I am Revan. I am honored to meet those who are closest to Luke.” It was rare for him to call Luke by his real name. It seemed, almost wrong to the short blond. This was not about him though. They fell into comfortable small talk. Rather early on, Leia guessed that Revan was a Jedi. Not wanting raise any other questions, he simply agreed. They tried to get more information out of Revan about himself; but with thousands of years of practice, he was easily able to dodge the questions. Revan enjoyed speaking with Luke’s closest relatives none the less. Han and Leia were amazed by his abilities when he created a fire with little no problem when the sun fell below the horizon. However, their relaxing words could not last forever. Before long they found themselves walking back to the academy building. Han and Leia continued to walk, not noticing at first the Revan and Luke had stopped further into the dark woods. Leia, able to sense the Force, could feel them stop. She grabbed Han’s arm and turned, seeing the two forms in the darkness. The two of them watched as Luke and Revan kissed. It was not exactly passionate, but it did not need to be. 

Leia and Han saw something that was right; that was pure and real. The happiness to simply be in each other’s arms was palpable. There, in the woods in the night, Revan took Luke’s face into his hands. They shared sweet kisses. Leia and Han could hear the quiet sounds of their lips moving against one another. Han chuckled as he started to pull Leia away from the loving couple, so detached from the rest of the world.

“Who would have thought the kid…” He trailed off with a snort. But Leia understood what he was saying.

~’~

_Kill him. Strike him down and end this._

The voice whispered into Ben, no, Kylo ear. That voice had been pulling at him and yanking at his heart for so long. The nightmares had been constant and unforgiving. He had stolen Ben Solo’s life before Kylo killed the naïve child. Now here he was, standing in the rain. He had already killed all the Padawans within the academy walls. The blood had painted everything in sight; and he reveled in it, painted his body with their life force. How wonderful it was; how pure the ritual he committed. Now he stood by a river that he knew of. Kylo had sensed it many times. He had sensed Luke; HIS Luke, with that person, that ancient life force. The anger boiled in his chest at the thought of the man. They had made fucked right in this very river and Kylo wished he could set the water ablaze, even though he knew he could not. It did not chase the thought from his mind though.

“Ben.” Luke said from beneath him. Kylo bit his tongue while looking down. So many years ago when ‘Ben’ was a child, he looked upon Luke’s handsome young face. The man that Luke ran off to infected him; somehow kept Luke’s appearance young. Kylo looked into a face of a 25 year old when he should have been staring at a 46 year old man. Luke’s hair was sticking to his youthful face from the rain. 

His knights stood around them in a slightly circular looking formation. “Ben is dead. He was foolish and weak like his father so I killed him.” Kylo said with a tilted head. Luke, even through the stormy weather and the blood of his Padawns splattered against his face kept a glowing aura around him. “You can still join me. The darkness is powerful. You can achieve a power that is far beyond what you have right now if you just join me.” Kylo was fighting against the voice. He knew that he should just kill Luke here, but he wanted to get Luke to join him. Kylo could take Luke away from that man. 

His uncle tried to get up, but slipped upon the mud, slamming to his knees. He was just able to catch himself with his hands so he did not end up with a face full of mud. Kylo was going to try again, to get Luke to change his mind; but a sudden rush of air hitting him made him stumble backwards. Before he could take another breath the bright light of a red lightsaber came rushing down at him. He was just able to block it with his own red saber. There he was. Even though he had sensed the man, he had never seen him up close. Kylo had bulked up over the years; quite large now at the age of 23, but this man was still infuriatingly larger than him. His face was covered in a mask that was similar to Kylo’s own, but far older. Kylo recognized it as Mandalorian. 

“I will not allow you to harm him.” 

“Who are you?” Kylo screamed as he pointed his lightsaber at the stranger. He wanted to know the man’s name before he cut him down. Like it had a life of its own, another lightsaber ignited in the dark day. The color was bizarre. It was a deep purple, nothing like it in nature. He was a duel wielder. 

“My name is Darth Revan and I will be your judgement and executioner.” Kylo frowned beneath his mask. How cocky was this man. But little did he know Revan had a reason to be cocky. The Sith lord flew into action he was far faster than Kylo. His millenniums of experience far outdoing Kylo’s short life and even shorter amount of training. Kylo was quick to realize he was out classed when he tried a stabbing motion at Revan, the Sith lord’s hand flew up. The plasma hit his glove and sizzled and hissed but did not burn him. He used the Force to hold it in his hand like anything else. Kylo jumped back and screamed with anger. 

“Fine! Fine then! You will be sorry.” He yelled at Luke. His lightsaber was pointed at his old master before he and his knights seemingly disappeared into thin air. It left the lovers in the rain. Luke was still on the ground with wide eyes. He stared at the water slipping past him, flowing into his beloved river. But the planet suddenly lost the glow it once had. The earth beneath him rotted away to show the faces of the dead children. Instead of rain, blood dripped down his cheeks and stained his clothing. He felt it. He felt the pain of the children. Death was so cold to him; it inched into his heart. He cared for those children as though they were his own. The pain of his heart shattering made him wail in sorrow. Tears streaked down his blood covered cheeks. 

“Please! Dear gods!” He pounded his fist against the wet ground as he sobbed. Only when Revan fell to his knees beside Luke and wrapped his loving arms around him did the blond break out of trance. He still cried, but the blood was gone. The dead bodies of the children were far away in the academy building. 

“My little bird.” Revan whispered into Luke’s hair. “I have you. Let it go. Let your tears out. Do not hold them in.” And Luke let them out. He cried and cried until he could not cry any longer. The rain had let up some while he simply laid against Revan’s chest. He looked upon the river.

“We can’t stay here. I can’t look upon this river any longer with happy thoughts. And that kills me.” Luke was surprised that he could even speak. Suddenly the rain stopped. The clouds stayed but the moisture evaporated. The leaves turned yellow and the branches cracked from the sudden season change. Beneath them, the grass rustled. Luke was thrown back in time. He could breathe again. That horrible sharp pain his chest did not leave, but it was not as intense as it once was. His lover was pure and good and real and he loved him. They loved each other.

“There are a million rivers within the galaxy. What makes it special is the meaning we put into it ourselves.” 

And Luke knew that Revan was right.

All they had was each other.

All they needed was each other. 

It was pure and good and real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://67.media.tumblr.com/102d14f6a1e9a872dbddc992d94eab6b/tumblr_mj3xdgW8kl1r3kvzio1_540.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/c7e2373e4de813ee97cfbcd74588dd6e/tumblr_nvsuzzk4BM1sdqemdo1_1280.gif
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/7751d2f416c55210c9104062bd04953b/tumblr_ntwh0yZe681rv4wc4o1_500.gif
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/9951ca2e7e884a48ca5b5269f5514cd6/tumblr_nujkuya9ic1r3tsmdo1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/799c5181f8a0d157360ec93dd362f160/tumblr_o3exf5OPjl1tgxvhvo1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/28c033d2a95e087b880f5968b7e124a7/tumblr_o1u0xuV6Yj1uhjffgo1_r1_500.gif


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._
> 
>  
> 
> _-Seneca_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried the entire time I wrote this
> 
> chapter songs. Both are equally sad.
> 
> This one works better with the first two sections
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1yTyAh8IA8
> 
> This one works for the rest
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le34ygtODfI
> 
> inspiration at the bottom

“Who clipped your wing little bird.” Revan and Luke were walking along a stone path. It was a quiet day, over cast and cool. After the massacre at the academy, the two of them left the planet and ran off. There was something in his mind that told him to give someone a hint, a message that he was still alive. That was why he sent R2 off to the Alliance base. Whether he got there or not was actually unknown to Luke. He just hoped his favorite droid was safe; wherever he was. 

He and Revan ran off to a planet in the Outer territories. Ach-Too. The planet had more water on it than anything Luke had ever seen. There was only a smattering of islands as though the planet took pity and wished to accommodate those that passed by. The two of them knew they were the only humans on the planet. If anything they were the only sentient beings there. Luke had no problem with that; Revan right there with him. After what had happened, neither wanted to be near people. They just wanted to be in each other’s company. That was all they needed. 

Revan had taken Luke’s hand as they walked up the steps. He had taken the metal hand; the one that his father had cut off. Luke had just given up on keeping the synthetic skin over it. He was surprised that Revan had not commented on it before. Perhaps he noted it, but just did not want to bother Luke about it. Now that they were alone together, Revan seemed to want to know everything about Luke. “My father. He… we had a lightsaber duel before I knew he was. In the midst of the battle, he landed the blow that cut my hand off.” The two of them slowed down, coming to a landing. Up as high as they were, the ocean seemed to go on forever. Luke hoped it did. He wanted something steady in his life; more than just Revan. Maybe he could have two things, the ocean and Revan. Could the universe at least give him that?

“Are you still mad at him?” Revan asked. He knew that Luke’s father had died on the second Death Star; how the blond explained to him. He spun a heartbreaking story of building his father’s funeral pyre by himself. It was only since Revan met Luke that he was having these feelings once again. The blond shook his head though. A tiny smile cracked on his face, barely perceptible. 

“No. I knew what he was doing. He had been so lost and alone. He believed that Anakin Skywalker was killed when Darth Vader was born. I knew that was wrong. I believed there was good in him all along and I was right.” Revan’s beautiful lover smiled up at him. The two started to walk again; almost at the top of the hill where they had been heading. 

It was so peaceful and quiet; so much so that Luke did not even mind the cold wet air from the ocean. It was far more intense at the large landing they came to. The blond was happy that it was the top of the island they called their home. For a while he thought of building their house in the large grassy area the two of them were standing on; but decided against it. There was something about it that just did not feel…right. Luke was only able to take a few more steps before his knees gave out underneath him. Revan was beside him on the ground so fast it nearly made Luke dizzy; if it wasn’t for the other thing he was feeling.

The stab of a lightsaber through the gut. It was so sharp and real that he had to look down and check that it did not really happen to him. Then there was a rush as though he was falling, tumbling head over heels down into the nothingness of space. His heart slammed into his throat; causing him to choke. 

Luke knew exactly what had just happened; even if it was on the opposite end of the galaxy. He could not keep himself up. Revan had to wrap his arms around Luke’s midsection. The two of them, so young in appearance but so old at heart, held onto each other. Revan started right away to change the wind, to suck the water out of the grass. It was palpable and harsh like the winter wind, Luke’s sudden confusion and sadness. “It can’t be.” His little bird muttered into his firm chest. Unable to move and not wanting to ask for fear of hurting his lover further, Revan just held Luke. The touch was gentle and healing like a salve against a mortal wound. 

In that moment, a sudden realization hit him. Luke felt a death through the Force.

~’~

Luke pushed up the dirt into a mound. He found a slab of rock that was tall enough to be a primitive grave stone. There was nothing else on the island that he or Revan could use. Once finished, atop a green hill where the cool ocean air whipped around him, he stood there staring down at the makeshift grave he had just created. Revan stood a little ways behind him. He knew that his little bird needed space. After what had just happened; Revan could at least give him that much. "He was my best friend." Luke whispered. Revan heard it in the wind. The sadness in his lover hit him right in the heart. Luke's pain was palpable, tasting of tears and sadness. It did not fit. It wasn't supposed to happen to Luke. "For a while, when I first met him and I was just a child, I thought I was in love," Luke laughed. Revan was very perceptive after centuries of watching people. The tiny shake of Luke's shoulders was just a preview of what was about to happen. 

"It was a puppy love. I looked up to him. He was everything that I wished to be; proud, sure of himself, happy. Then I realized that I loved him more like a brother. I wanted to protect him. He and Leia were the most important people in my life." Revan heard the drip of a tear rolling down Luke's cheek. He wanted to dry his eyes and hold him; but knew it was not the time. Luke needed to take these emotions he was feeling and make them his own, greet them like an old friend. "It hurts. I am in so much pain I can barely breathe." Luke gasped. Revan walked up so he stood next to Luke now. Like he always did to make his lover happy, the grass turned a tan color. Instead of the chilly ocean air, it dried out. The sun peaked out behind the clouds and caressed them with a soft touch. Luke grabbed at his chest. Revan heard the pounding of his heart. The tears were not heavy, not yet. It was just small drops that fell over Luke's youthful face. 

"It hurts." Luke whispered again. There was a moment of silence that encompassed the two of them as they stood in front of Han's grave. Luke turned slightly, not exactly looking at Revan, but letting the older man know that he was addressing him. "Will you pray with me?" Luke said. Revan knew what he was asking of him. There was an old Jedi ceremony when loved ones died. 

"Yes little bird." Luke dropped to his knees, Revan following after him. In front of the piece of stone, Luke threaded his fingers together and pressed his mouth to the knuckles. His lover copied him. But Revan's eyes stayed open as he started whispering the words. Luke's were closed, closed as the tears started to stream down his face. Just as the ancient man predicted, Luke broke like trees struck by lightning or aged to decay. He listened silently to the sobs. Luke fell forwards so his forehead was pressed into the dry ground. 

"Come back. Come back. Don't leave me alone. Don't do this to me." Luke wailed into the earthy ground beneath him. He was crying so hard that he felt bile rise in his throat. Revan had the sun open a bit more, touching Luke's tan skin. The blond started to vomit as he continued to cry; his arms wrapping around his pained stomach. Revan reached over, pausing his prayer. Luke's hair had grown out some so it was sticking to his skin through a layer of sick sweat. Revan pulled it back, then leant over a bit more so his head was hovering over the nape of Luke's neck. With a deep breath, he let out a cold wind upon the sweat to cool him down. It was gentle touch, the touch of a lover. Luke shivered as he took deep breathes. HIs crying did not stop, but he finished puking up bile. Now, he simply sobbed into the dirt beneath him. However, Revan turned back and returned to his praying position. Listening, Luke heard the quiet chant. One of his arms reached out and touched Revan's thigh.

"What are you doing?" It had no malice in the words. Luke was genuinely curious. Revan did not know Han very much.

"I am praying for Han. I am praying for him to find peace in his passing. I am praying to him to know that you care for him so deeply. He must have known when he was alive, but I want him to know now as well. But I am also praying for you," Luke coughed, another sob breaking in his throat. "I want you to find peace. The pain you are feeling, I know it will be hard to overcome. You are strong, but the love that you had for Han was great. It will hurt. Yet I know you will find peace. He will never be gone as long as he is in your heart." 

Luke broke like glass once again. He screamed into the ground. In that moment, Luke felt like he could never get over the pain of losing the closest thing he ever had to a brother.

~’~

Revan knew that it was best not to hold Luke in those aching moments. His little blond lover was far too fragile. If he had touched Luke, he would have shattered in his hands. Instead, he stood and walked away, allowing Luke to speak with Han by himself. Luke stayed on his knees as he spoke quietly into the wind; his words skittering away to the heavens where Han waited to hear them. Revan stood and watched the entire time, about five hours, as Luke sat and whispered quietly. When he was finally done, Luke stood and turned. He walked over to his ancient lover and stared up into those dark eyes. Luke was looking for guidance, for those words of wisdom that Revan spoke so fluently, but none were given. Somehow he was ok with that. His tired and burning eyes slipped closed when Revan cupped his face and pushed his lips against Luke’s. That in itself spoke the words Luke needed to hear. It was quiet and perfect, only the soft popping sounds of their lips against one another. 

Luke pulled away, chest to chest with Revan. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand. His chest seemed clear.

“Someone is coming.” Revan broke the quiet air. Both turned and saw a ship dipping past the clouds and Luke’s heart broke once again. It was the Falcon, but he did not sense Han on it, of course. There were two familiar life forms; Han and R2. That caused a sad smile to form on his face. “Should I go to them?” Revan asked, already ready to fight on Luke’s behalf. He started to step towards the stairs, but Luke just grabbed his sleeve. That black hair spun back around and watched as Luke just shook his head. His lover’s eyes were still red from his crystal tears. There was only one life form that was a stranger and they had no malicious intent. He felt it to be a girl, perhaps 19 years old. She was very Force sensitive. He wondered who she was. 

“We wait.” So that’s what they did. It took about half an hour for the girl to find her way through the maze of stairs and paths. When she arrived, both Revan and Luke looked at her. She was far more petite then he thought she would be. Her brown hair was tied up into three buns and she wore grey clothing. No one spoke; too afraid for what would happen if they did. Luke’s eyes caught her movement to her bag. When she pulled her hand back out, he recognized the weapon immediately. His hand reflexively ached at the sight of his father’s lightsaber. The one that they had both lost when they fought on Bespin. 

“Luke?” It seemed to just hit her about who he was. The youthful appearance that he held had probably mixed her up, even though she could obviously sense who he was. Luke nodded and stepped forwards. Revan was close behind him. The girl’s eyes flicked back and forth. Revan being there obviously made her nervous. But Luke knew differently. Revan, as dark as his past had been, was not combative without a cause. The last time he had fought was against Kylo. 

Luke gently took the lightsaber from her gloved hands. “Where did you get this?” He asked with genuine curiosity. His eyes ached; as did his body. 

“A woman named Maz had it.” She told the two of them. Revan twitched as though he knew the name; but Luke ignored him for the moment. He continued to observe the lightsaber until the young woman spoke up.

“We need you Luke. The First Order is gaining control of the universe…. And…” She trialed off. Somehow Luke knew exactly what she was going to say as her eyes flickered to the grave he had just been grieving at. “I was sent by Leia.” 

That did it. Luke did not have to be swayed any more. He and Revan left with the girl.

“What is your name?” Luke asked as the three of them walked down to where the Falcon had landed.

“Rey.”

~’~

Before they even landed, Luke felt tears dripping down his cheeks. He and Revan had been sitting at the Dejarik table which helped little. Luke could see a vision of Han sitting there, poking fun at the Force. It made Luke chuckle through his silent tears. His lover watched quietly. Luke was happy that Revan gave him the space he needed. It was as though Revan seemed to know everything; making Luke feel so safe. 

R2 gave a quiet little beep while bumping up against the couch Luke was sitting on. Luke’s blue eyes looked down at one of his closest friends. The little droid had been with him through so much; and would continue to stay by his side. “Hey little guy.” Luke said. His tears did not stop which caused R2 to let out a sad ring. Luke felt the Falcon land upon a planet he was not familiar with, but was littered with life forms. It was the Alliance base, he knew that much. Rey and Chewbacca walked form the cock pit as Revan and Luke stood. The young woman took one look at Luke and felt her eyes water. She had heard the stories right from Han’s mouth. Untrained in the Force, she was unable to sense Luke’s pain. Rey could not imagine what he was going through. 

Chewbacca had released the hatch so the noises of the tarmac drifted into the ship. Like a shadow, Revan followed Luke out of the ship. Closely he walked behind him out into the sunlight. Quite a few creatures, human smattered about, looked upon the newcomers with reverence. Most of them knew exactly who Luke was since Rey had left to retrieve him. But they did not know why Luke was so young; unable to discern that it was his lover that had been keeping him young. 

That all faded from Luke’s mind though. Leia was standing a little bit away. She was in an outfit that reminded Luke of what she wore on Hoth so many years ago; just with more color. So strong. She was so damn strong; it made Luke crack a sad smile. They walked slowly into each other’s arms. Leia held her crying brother. Of course she knew exactly how Luke still looked young. Her brown eyes looked at Revan and nodded. The gratitude she felt towards the black haired male was so immense. 

The feeling of Luke’s tears on her shoulder almost made her cry. It did however make Rey cry. She watched the whole reunion standing beside a sniffling Chewbacca. The Wookie let out a loud wail, his best friend in the entire galaxy gone.

“I’m so sorry.” Luke cried into Leia’s shoulder. The general simply smiled; so damn happy that she had her brother safe and in her arms. Luke, all his life, had to carry the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He acted so strong, as though it did not bother him and that he could do it for the rest of his life all by himself. But Leia knew better. 

Han’s death was the tipping point. All those years of holding in his emotions erupted in seconds. The pain was so immense that he could not contain it. 

“You don’t have to do it alone Luke.” Leia said. She knew that she had to be strong for the two of them so she held her strangely youthful looking brother in her arms. It saddened her. Seeing him so young and crying broke her heart. “Let us carry some of that weight.” His arms squeezed her tighter. Revan took a step forwards but still stayed far enough back to give them space. There was something that Leia saw in the man’s eyes. It gave her more than enough information.

“It isn’t your fault Luke. It isn’t your fault that Han died.” Luke collapsed to his knees in front of Leia. The commotion on the tarmac came to a screeching halt as Luke sobbed. Leia softly knelt with Luke. 

“He wasn’t supposed to die!” Luke cried. Leia wrapped her arms around Luke once again and she held the pieces together. 

“I know. I know Luke. I now it hurts to let go. He was ready. He knew that he was going to die. It was his time.” 

Her words did not make it hurt any less, but he knew it was true. And he knew that he could not run away again. People needed him; and maybe he needed them as well. So he held onto Leia and exhausted the tears that were knotted in his throat. When he started to quiet down once again, he heard Leia whisper; her voice cracking with a small sob.

“Welcome home Luke.”

Revan watched as a yellow leaf drifted down and rested silently beside his sweet crying little bird.

Life was vicious and it took and took and took. They had each other though.

Perhaps that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d78975efa1796f2f6954773c3b3c120/tumblr_oeg64vnjBv1vosyofo1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/17044237d613d7f1cccdd781cf5433fe/tumblr_o75h5lMAHS1v1u56ko2_400.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/5dc86dbeaee91e33530a7019259c7106/tumblr_o75h5lMAHS1v1u56ko4_400.gif
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/944e575c5be08c70261ef7ba7b5fdb12/tumblr_ndozk2ljBC1tdkro1o1_250.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/db8c89c54c73d81b4373edd1eb7367cb/tumblr_o0hpirix681v2bcmfo1_500.gif


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...To have come near to the perfect love,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Not the hot passion of untempered youth,_
> 
>  
> 
> _But that which lies aside its vanity,_
> 
>  
> 
> _And gives, for thy trusting worship, truth._
> 
>  
> 
> _This, this indeed is to be accursed,_
> 
>  
> 
> _For if we mortals love, or if we sing,_
> 
>  
> 
> _We count our joys not by what we have,_
> 
>  
> 
> _But by what kept us from that perfect thing._
> 
>  
> 
> _-Paul Laurence Dunbar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Cause I finished Revan's book and then I was like,  
> "I want to cry more!"
> 
> songs-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO4e4nCYBEo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA&index=6&list=PLSE-TM5g393RQU8-DWJIdFHMC7IzOfCIV
> 
> inspiration at the bottom

Rey stopped, out of breath and her training sword on the ground next to her foot. She felt sweat dripping down her body all underneath her tan garments as she attempted to gain focus on the world once again. For a while she thought that she was in relatively good shape; could run and jump and all that good stuff, but this was on a new level. Full-fledged Jedi were crazy. Revan was standing away from her, not even having broken a sweat. His black hair was oddly curly though. Usually when she saw it, it was rather straight. Rey wondered why it was like that. That was beside the point. He looked as though he had just gone on a walk, not spent nearly four hours sparring and training Rey. He held the practice sword down to his side. It cut an intimidating image while she found his profile...odd. Not bad, just odd. Then there was the fact he had shucked the robes he had been wearing off and wore more of a sleek outfit. It was all black with hints of reds and dark browns, reminding her quite a bit of what Luke wore, though Luke’s was entirely black. Even the boots he was wearing seemed light, far less bulky than something someone of his size would be wearing. It obviously helped with his movements considering how easily he bested her in a match. Rey could be honest with herself. It pissed her off how good he was. With her mind clouded like a stormy day, she forgot that he was ancient, nearing 4,000 years old from what she could remember. 

"Shit." Rey muttered as she finally stood. What a day. The sky was rather overcast on D'Qar. 

It was a shame that the Resistance was only going to spend a little more time on the planet. Ever since the entire fiasco with Starkiller, Leia had been looking for a new planet they could venture to. Apparently there had been talk of going to Hoth. Just the thought made Rey frown. Growing up in the desert did not mix well with going to an icy planet. Her brown eyes flicked over to Revan. He was standing so still she nearly thought he was just a statue; as though someone had switched him out while she had been looking somewhere else. All of it, all of the things that had been happening since he and Luke came to D'Qar; what did he think of it all? Rey knew very little of the man. She knew that he was older than Luke. She knew that Revan had somehow kept Luke looking young, not on purpose of course; it had just happened because of the bond they shared. There was the fact that he was wiser than anyone Rey had ever come in contact with. His words were fortune of the soul, cultural capital far more rare than anything credits could buy. 

Then there was the fact that he would raise a sword. He was more than ok with sparring with anyone that asked him to. When Rey asked Luke to spar with her, Revan stepped in. That was how they ended up on top of one of the X-Wing hangars. People were walking about, the day being very slow out on the tarmac. One of the biggest things she knew about Revan that he would follow Luke to the end of the galaxy and back. If Luke went somewhere, Revan followed. Where did he develop such loyalty, such blind love? Was that what it was? Blind love? Rey had never known such a thing, or at least she didn't until she met Finn. It made her smile at the thought of the ex-stormtrooper.

"I was married once." His words shocked her, nearly sending Rey back to the ground. Just the sound of his voice had been jarring, him having been so still for so long. So for him to share something like that was… well, it was amazing. He was staring at the tarmac now, but his eyes were slightly tilted in Rey's direction. Where in the world did that come from? "You think loudly Rey. You were wondering why I followed Luke around." That was another surprise. Revan never called Luke by his name. It was always 'Little bird', a beautiful title he gave Luke in place of his birth name. Rey slowly walked forwards as to not scare Revan off. That is what he was like, a raven funny enough. When she was about ten feet away, she stopped and let him continue whatever he was telling her.

"A long time ago I was a Jedi for the Old Republic, as you all call it now. A war between the Republic and the Mandolrians broke out," Rey knew of the people he spoke of. They were nearing extinction at this point in time. When Luke, Leia, and... Han were younger, there were far more. From what Revan was saying, they used to have a VAST population, enough to start a war with the Republic. "My closest friend and I went to fight. I dragged along another good friend of mine; she became one of my head generals, able to lead thousands of men. We ended up winning the day. My friend and I that I mentioned hid an important artifact of the Mandalorians. There was information that we found that led us to the outer regions that had been unexplored for thousands of years. The two of us found that the Sith were still very much alive, opposite to what we and the Republic had believed." That was something else. 

Rey knew very little history since she had grown up herself, but since she had come to the Resistance, she had brushed up on many things. All she knew about the actual Sith species is that they had gone extinct long ago. "The two of us were captured and tortured, turned to the dark side to do the emperor's bidding. I was lucky enough that when we launched an attack against the Republic, the Jedi were able to capture me and turn me back to the light. Once a Jedi again, I killed him; killed my closest friend since he was still caught within the darkness. Bastila Shan, who would become my wife, was then one that turned me back to the light. We were in love and the Jedi council of my time did not approve. That did not matter though. My memories of the time I spent in the outer regions were wiped. For a long time we lived our lives; until I started getting memories again. It led me away from her. I did not know I would never see her again. She was pregnant when I left. There was no way she and my son I never met would have survived the amount of time I spent being tortured. 

I only came back to the Republic 300 years later. Everyone I knew and loved was dead. But my love for her and my son, who I never met, has not left me. It has helped me manage through all the years I spent alone traversing the galaxy. That is how I developed that blind love." He chuckled and Rey was entranced. The story was incredible. Then he laughed and something spun in her world. It was so light and carefree. The only other time she had seen him like that was with Luke, when they were VERY private together; or when they thought no one else was watching. This had to be him in deep love. He was speaking of his wife from thousands of years ago that he still loved to this day. "And then I found Luke. He was alone on a planet. I felt his presence in the Force. It was so light, yet not so that it blinded him from reality. He had seen death and suffering, experienced it firsthand. Then I met him and it was like I started anew. The stars were aligned in my life once again. Everything in the galaxy made sense. It was a new type of love. I perhaps just know that when we are together, I feel whole, like it is where I am meant to be. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that is where my blind love comes from. That is where my blind loyalty comes from." Rey saw Revan in a new light after that story. He gave her a quick nod of his head before handing her the practice sword. All she could do was watch as he walked down the grassy hill and into the opening of the main planning unit the strategist used.

As though he was waiting for the other man to leave, Finn suddenly popped his head up from behind the grassy knoll. His own face was sweating, seemingly just finished with some sort of work out himself. “Is he gone?” Finn asked, walking over to Rey. She sat down and he followed suit next to her. The two of them had found their spots in the Resistance. Life became far easier after that. 

Something interesting occurred when Finn met Luke and Revan. The two of them had been silent for a moment before glancing at each other. Finally Luke had turned back with a smile. “You do know your true potential?” He asked Finn. The boy frowned and shook his head. Rey had warned him that the two Jedi were cryptic, but this was far more than he was expecting. A small laugh came from Luke. “You are Force sensitive.” So even though that startled Rey and Finn, it was just one more position they fell into. Both of them had their duties and did them diligently. Finn just… he was just hesitant around Revan. Just like Rey; there was something about the man that was too odd to put a finger on.

“Yeah.” Rey finally responded. Finn nodded his head. There was a brief moment of blissful silence between them.

“What were the two of you talking about?” He finally asked. “You were just standing there for quite some time. Anything interesting?” Finn asked with a smile while he bumped Rey’s shoulder. When he looked at her, spotting the slight frown on her face, the joking look fell from his own face. The expression was concerning to say the least. Revan had no qualms about raising a weapon to others. That was why he was training Rey, and occasionally him, in combat. Luke was the spiritual side of their training, which interested Finn more than fighting. He had enough of fighting in his life thank you very much. Yet he also knew that Revan was not one to shy away from words. Sometimes words could strike harder than a knife. “What’s wrong?” Finn moved so he was closer to Rey. The two of them were pressed closely together, side to side. For a few brief moments, Finn thought that Rey would not tell him. They were too close for that though. Their relationship was far too open and caring for hiding secrets. With I a sigh, Rey finally responded.

“Revan told me about his past,” Just like Rey had been, Finn’s face turned into a shocked expression. Both Luke and Revan were VERY secretive about their private lives and the events that happened before coming to the Resistance. For him to tell Rey about what happened before he came to Luke was quite the surprise. 

A part of him wanted to ask what he had said. Like the dark part of the woods, Revan was shut off. The mystery that surrounded him was palpable, irresistible. Every little bit of knowledge that one would get on the quiet Jedi was coveted. However, Finn was not one to pry into other people’s lives. So for him to know that Revan felt comfortable enough to open up to Rey was good enough for him. It meant that Revan was getting used to having others around, getting settled. He did not understand it, but he wanted Luke and Revan to stay with the Resistance. It was as though their mere presence calmed everyone around them. So he and Rey sat upon the grass, watching the other Resistance members as they ran back and forth. It was a while until Revan came back out of the strategy rooms. Luke was walking by his side. Rey and Finn watched as the Jedi paused for a moment; turning to face one another. There was a beat of something so intense between the two of them that the two younger kids nearly had to look away. It was so quick though that if you were not paying attention you would not have caught it like Rey and Finn did. 

Without another second passing by, Luke turned away and caught the two of them staring. He smiled, tilting his head and waving his hand in that certain way. It was time for training with him. So they quickly made their way down the hill to where the two of them were standing. “Is Revan joining us today?” Rey asked. The black haired male had not moved; just simply stared at them. 

Luke shook his head though. “No. Poe wanted to speak with him.” Now Rey and Finn found that odd. What would Poe want with Revan? Perhaps, like everyone else that had met Revan, he was interested in learning more about the man. Either way, Revan placed his hand in Luke’s and their fingers brushed against one another as he pulled away. Once he was gone, Luke turned back to the two of them. “Now how about we get started. Follow me.” Trailing after Luke, the three of them headed away from all the commotion happening on the base. They walked for what seemed to be about 5 minutes before breaking through the tree line and coming upon a small river. It looked like it was not flowing all that fast, and was only about 3 feet deep if that. Along the side, there was a large sand bank which Luke walked right over to. Knowing to follow, Finn and Rey traced his footsteps and then sat with their legs crossed; mirroring his body position. 

“Now we aren’t going to do anything new today. It’s more of just relaxing, getting in some good meditation. Everything has been rather chaotic lately. Rey,” The brunette jumped as Luke directly addressed her. Even after she met him, finding out that he was a man, not just a legend; he still intimidated her. It was Luke Skywalker after all. “I know that you have been nervous about the possible move to Hoth.” She nodded with a flush. Then he turned to Finn. “Do not worry either Finn. I know that your mind has been running about a multitude of things,” Luke paused. It seemed as though he was biting and chewing his words, looking for the right thing to say. “Still trying to find your purpose. There is no need to rush. Just you being yourself is a large help to those around you. Sooner or later you will find your true purpose in life. But for now let us find our center, take deep breathes and let everything else fall away.” Both had their own little traditions for getting into a meditative state. So before long, the three of them were silent. Only the sounds of the river behind Luke’s back could be heard. 

_Rey looked out upon a large room, probably around 20 meters wide and 40 meters long. The walls were stone, grey and large; looming over her. Everything felt so cold and grey that it made her nearly nauseous. Or was that the energy in the room. It was dark and oppressive. That had to be it, the thing that was making her sick. She looked around and spotted a group of people near the front of the room. They were standing in front of what looked to be a throne that was situated a top of a stair case. From there, she could count about four people before she walked closer._

_With a better view, the faces of the people made her stop. The first person she noticed was General Hux. His red hair was a dead giveaway to anyone nearby. Then there was that monster Kylo Ren. Her body shook with anger. How dare he show his face? Then she turned and saw two people she did not want to see around them. Luke and Revan were about 7 meters away. Both had a serious look on their face; Revan’s a bit more. So this was Darth Revan. She felt the intensity and darkness rolling off of him. Was this what he was like in a battle? Was this the true Revan?_

_Rey took another step, but like a scratched holovid, the image went crackling which blocked out her image. When it came back in, she nearly screamed. Both Revan and Luke were on the ground. Revan was on his back, blood spilling from his mouth and the large wound on his side. Luke was crawling on his stomach. With his metal hand, he reached out to his lover in hopes of getting to him. But suddenly a man that Rey had not noticed before was standing over Luke. He was Force sensitive for he reached out with both of his hands and two lightsabers flew to them. When he ignited one, a purple beam shot into the room. Rey had no idea whose that was considering Luke’s was green and hers was blue. Perhaps it was Revan’s? Either way, the man whose features were oddly blank walked over to Luke’s almost pathetic form. He stood for a moment before bringing the lightsaber down. Rey did scream this time as the metal of Luke’s prosthetic melted to the floor, pinning him to where he was. The nerves that had been attached to the hand were obviously dead now because Luke did not cry or scream. Rey could just see more tears flowing from his eyes._

_The next few moments occurred in slow motion. The lightsaber in the man’s other hand lit up. It was a crimson red, but was different than Kylo’s; refined and regal. That was not holding it back. With a hard swing, the lightsaber sped down and pierced into Luke’s back; right in the middle of his spine. The blond Jedi jerked with a hard twist and the scream curdled her blood._

“Rey!” She jerked out of the vision. She was on her back against the sand, having fallen during the vision she had been having. Both Finn and Luke were staring at her with concerned eyes. When Luke’s narrowed, Rey had a feeling he knew what had happened. In the past he praised her for her prophetic visions. When she was actually seeing them, her body was completely separate from her. She never truly knew what was happening. So it was probably good that the two of them were her. “Are you ok?”

“What did you see?” Luke’s even voice asked. Both she and Finn looked at him as Finn helped her up. His face was creased with worry as he waited her answer. There it was, a flash of blood and stone; dashed upon each other as though they were meant to be there together. It would be pointless to hide it from him.

“It was you and Revan,” Rey started. Luke looked more concerned once she mentioned his lover’s name. “You were in some sort of giant room. Kylo Ren and General Hux were there with you. Then there was another man. I could not see his face. Then something happened and the two of you…” She trailed off while looking down to her lap. There was no point in her feeling bad about what she saw; but she felt as though she just stole something. When Luke suddenly jumped to his feet, she only felt more chastised than she had before. He rushed off with more emotion than the two of them had ever seen him express. To catch up, the two of them jumped and sprinted after him. When they busted out onto the tarmac, some people turned and looked at the ruckus that just showed up. Spotting Luke they simply turned and continued with what they were doing. Luke had somewhere he needed to be though. Not even a force of nature could stop him. Right to Poe’s hangar he went. Revan was still with the pilot but turned immediately when he felt Luke’s presence. The blond rushed up to him, still out of breath and a worried look on his face.

“Change of plans. We are leaving right now.” Luke gasped. The three kids could just watch as Revan and Luke rushed off.

“What’s that about?” Poe asked with genuine curiosity. He and Revan had been talking about piloting for quite some time so the sudden interruption was jarring. 

“I have a bit of an idea.” Rey sprinted off after them. Finn was just a step behind. There was no way he was going to let Rey do this alone, whatever it was that she was doing. So the two of them only caught up with Luke and Revan when they were quickly walking to a speeder ship with limited shields. Leia was right on their tales with a deep frown on her face. The first thing that Rey and Finn noticed were the lightsabers on Revan’s belt. So her vision was true; he was a dual wielder. 

“Luke please rethink this.” Leia pleaded to her brother. The blond didn’t even turn around, just simply continued to walk. If someone did not know the two, they would think they were fighting. That was not it though. This was desperation in Leia’s voice. She had lost him once, she was not going to lose him again. Not after Han.

All Leia could do was watch as her brother and Revan loaded onto the ship; clad only in their clothing and lightsabers clipped to their belts. “You know we have to. Snoke has to be stopped. He won’t quit until someone takes him out.” That was right when Rey and Finn jogged up. They caught the name Snoke. To Finn, it sounded so familiar. It was bringing back some memories that seemed so clouded with fog. “Who is Snoke? What is going on?” Finn asked before Rey. The two of them were looking back and forth. But Luke, ever so light and gentle; like a leaf in the wind, turned and hit the button to shut the shuttle latch. Leia stared at her brother, thinking that perhaps it was truly the last time she would see him.

~’~

It was a disgusting planet they found themselves on. Both Luke and Revan frowned as they came in for their landing upon something of a plateau. Everything as far as the eye could see was either grey or brown. Even the smell that started to waft into the ship was bone chilling. Death and destruction. Revan’s mind whispered words to him.

_The Void._

_You know what you are walking into._

_Come to me._

Only Luke’s hand on his shoulder shook him out of the words in his ears. They both nodded at each other before walking out of the ship. Their destination was clear. Both could easily sense the horrible darkness that was emanating from the large mountain in front of them. Even from where they were they could see something of a large citadel. 

So much death. It was clogging up their minds. Thankfully the walk to the building was quick. All Luke could think about was finishing what they needed to here and quickly leaving. Just as they were expecting though, the doors to the citadel were wide open. Snoke knew they were coming and was simply waiting for them. The idea did make Luke nervous for a brief moment. If he was being so casual about their arrival, two of the most powerful Jedi to ever live, how powerful was he truly? Or was he bluffing? Either way, they started down the long weaving hallways, following the dark trail that lead them.

As the two of them continued further and further through Snoke’s citadel, Revan suddenly stopped by Luke's side. Luke looked over his shoulder and saw the man just completely freeze up. Feeling through the Force, Luke could barely detect a heartbeat in the other man. Finally a puff of air brushed against the inside of his mask, indicating that he was still breathing. Luke heard it since his senses were attuned more than they usually were. The two of them had to keep their guard up. There was another part of Luke, similar to the part of him that was nervous, that believed that this all was a trap. Yet the other side knew that they had to rid the galaxy of this evil. Snoke, and unfortunately for Luke, Kylo had to be stopped. It pained him that he would have to kill someone with Ben’s face and body. He wished that Ben was still alive in there. He held onto that hope; even though he knew it was a false one.

It was for the good of the galaxy to kill those two. Luke felt like he and Revan together actually had a solid chance of winning the fight. Just...the air here was different within the walls. There was something about it that felt stale, as though it was poisonous if you took too deep of a breath. Perhaps that was what was effecting Revan. Luke walked back over to him. There was doubt in his mind. Revan was too strong for mere air to be effecting him in such a big way. "What is wrong?" Luke asked. His lover’s body twitched for a moment before his hand reached up and slid his mask off. Luke was shocked. Rarely if ever did Revan take his mask off. It was like a shield, the rocky base of a mountain that protected it from the rest of the world. Those dark blue, nearly black eyes looked down at him; there was worry. Like the wind upon a rock, he was worn down. Whispers fluttered around the two Jedi. They were of the dead; long past but still vengeful. Luke could tell they had not become one with the Force like Jedi did. No.

These were members of the Sith, unable to truly grasp the Force in all of its complexities. They only used it for power and violence. It made his stomach churn with anxiety. Yes he had faced down the Emperor and rejected his offer to join the empire, telling him that he would not be swayed to the darkness. The man had been overbearing with dark energy and Luke had nearly been lost. But this....this was like nothing Luke had ever experienced. Revan seemed different however. His eyes that had been worried turned furious and widened with sudden realization. Something just struck him, an idea; or perhaps a memory from his ancient past. Like a bolt, he started past Luke. The blond reached and grabbed his shoulder in attempt to get him to stop but it was a futile endeavor. "Wait Revan!" The man did not. He started to run, making Luke sprint to catch up to his long strides. Down dozens upon dozens of hallways the two of them went. With one last turn they came upon giant doors that stood over them like watchers in the building. They were not durasteel, but just ones with hinges on the sides and two giant handles in the middle. At the same time they lifted one of their hands, palms parallel to the door with their fingers pointing up. It was a dance of nature, a push and a pull. Luke and Revan worked together like a lock and key that were built for the other. 

Just like that the doors blew away like a feather would in the lightest gust of air. The loud bang echoed through the large room behind them, indicating the mere size of the hall. Revan did not wait for Luke, he just ran forwards and stopped further in when Kylo jumped in front of him. Luke was not far behind, noticing the red headed general he had seen in all the propaganda videos for The First Order. General Hux was his name. 

"I knew it." Revan breathed. He had attached his mask to his belt as he had hastily rushed into the room. His two lightsabers, one purple and one red where ignited in his hands. Each of the blades faced backwards. Since Luke was taught by Yoda and Obi-Wan, both so briefly that they never really got to wielding a lightsaber, Luke was shocked by the fact Revan had two at his disposal. Even now, after all these years, Luke was learning about his ancient lover. Kylo looked a little taken a back from Revan’s appearance. The last time he faced the grey Jedi, the ancient being had caused Kylo to give in and retreat. Now everyone in the room could sense the tension and the power radiating off of him. Luke finally rushed to Revan's side. His eyes flickered between the three enemies that stood in his way. But Revan was only concentrated on one.

"It has been quite some time Revan." Luke knew this had to be Snoke. Yet he seemed familiar with Revan. The black haired male let out a loud breath before replying.

“I am surprised that you have survived this long Emperor Vitiate.” Luke saw Kylo freeze out of the corner of his eye. He was not going to leave Revan’s side. Vitiate? Who was that? His eyes flickered up to “Snoke”. The first thing he thought of the man was that he was rather unremarkable. Luke had been expecting someone of great height, someone that exuded power from their very being. If anything Sno- Vitiate reminded Luke of Palpatine. Vitiate walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom of them. It was still quite some ways away from Luke, Kylo, and Revan. But there was so much tension that they might as well be standing next to each other. 

“You should know best of all how hard it is for me to die.” Revan’s hand clinched on his lightsaber hilts. 

_Meetra’s dead body lay beside him, his face burning from the lightening that had struck his body. Slowly his world faded out. The last thing he saw was Vitiate’s face above his with a cruel smile._

And then Revan’s was back in the throne room. Luke was at his side and he was righted, grounded back into reality. Luke was his anchor, his moon, his stars, his world. Just having him by his side this time was far better. And this time he was not going to fall for it. 

“I am stronger now. You should know that.” This was a battle of wills. Revan’s was far stronger, he knew that. Vitiate had spent thousands upon thousands of years building his power, knowing that he is too afraid to die; to move on. With Luke at his side, Revan knew that he could take down Vitiate once and for all. There was the factor of Kylo Ren, but he could be dealt with. That was for certain in Revan’s mind. Not wanting to drag it on any further, Revan broke forwards at lightning speed; his two lightsabers spinning to nearly make him just a beam of light. Luke watched in amazement. He had seen Revan fight, but not like this. This was someone fighting for someone, and Luke knew it was him for if he was in Revan’s shoes, he would put the same amount of power into his strikes. Not one to be left out, Kylo jumped at Luke. The two of them were quickly caught in a tight battle.

“Your revenge will never come Darth Revan. You know it. You have foreseen it. I know that you have. You long to fight for the darkness once again. It is where you truly belong.” It was a chill so deep that it bit at even Revan’s bones. So many memories. So many years to boil with fury and anger. Vitiate had taken his life. He had taken everything from him. What scared Revan the most as they battled against one another was that he had in fact seen a vision quite some time ago, before he met Luke, of falling into the dark once again. It was followed by a drop of light that clung to his side. When he hit the bottom, his back aching from the giant plummet, the light was quickly snuffed out. He could not let it happen. Those thoughts caused him to glance over his shoulder to spot Luke battling; but that was his biggest mistake. He heard the sound of his stomach being pierced by a large weapon before he felt it. His head turned slowly back around, looking down to where Vitiate’s hand was. They looked like horns, the thing within his body. Black and twisting with dirt and dried blood from previous victims. 

It had been right in Revan’s digestive tract that Vitiate stabbed. The wicked man watched with glee as blood coughed out of Revan’s mouth. Like a falling tree, Revan toppled to the ground. His lightsabers deactivated and dropped to the ground on either side of him. The sound and sudden pain in the Force caused Luke’s head to spin around. 

Just the mere sight of Revan on the ground made Luke vomit. Kylo paused in his lightsaber attacks to round house kick Luke in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. It had incapacitated Luke so much that he could not get up. He cried as more vomit dripped from his mouth. Revan was not dead; but was getting close to it. Blood, like that on Binaros so many years ago, poured from Revan’s mouth. The only way you could tell he was alive was the small twitches. 

“No.” Luke whispered as he continued the slow crawl to his lover. “No.” His eyes were tearing up, becoming blurry. Nothing in his life had ever been so painful. For a Force bond to be stressed, to be tested by death was torture. “Please.” Luke was sobbing now. Revan was too far away from him. With every small pull of Luke’s arms, it was as though the distance was just growing and growing. As he was agonizing in the distance, Vitiate walked over to his prone body. With a simple thought, both of Revan’s lightsabers flew into his hands. At this point Luke was actually rather close. A couple more seconds and he would have been at Revan’s side. Vitiate watched Luke’s mechanical hand reach out and an idea popped into his head. A gleeful smile formed on his face as he stood at Luke’s head; forming a barrier between the blond and his old adversary. It was over in a moment. 

The lightsaber melded Luke’s hand to the ground. The nerve ends were dead before Luke could even feel pain from it. All he could do was stare forwards though. His eyes were locked onto Revan’s twitching body as Vitiate pulled the other lightsaber, the red one, over Luke’s body. Like the knife he had stuck into Revan’s gut, he quickly launched the lightsaber at Luke. But before it could get there a hand grabbed his ankle. Every head in the room whipped over and saw that Revan had been the one to grab Vitiate. Blood continued to pour from his mouth as an angry scowl formed on his face. 

“Do not touch him.” He growled. Luke knew that he was keeping himself alive through the Force. That and…it had to be the anger, the fury. “You know what your true goal is here; here right now. If I stay with you, you have to let him go.” 

“No!” Luke screamed. His heart was hammering out of his chest as the pain in the Force grew stronger. He knew exactly what was about to happen and there was no way he could stop it. “Don’t!” It was another scream, but neither Vitiate nor Revan was paying him any attention. Instead their eyes were locked on one another. Revan knew how this was going to end. Just like it had 4,000 years ago. A wicked smile formed over Vitiate’s face. 

“So you came to your senses Darth Revan. I will allow it.” The man turned back to Luke; the blond looking up with agony in his eyes. He shook his head back and forth as though to plead with the man, as though to change his mind. “You are extremely powerful Luke Skywalker. I know that you would be even more so in the dark; but it is not your time. The distance between the two of you will fester into power on both sides. I could kill you,” Revan’s hand on Vitiate’s ankle grew to the point where if he squeezed any harder, he would rip it clean off. “But I will not. Leave Skywalker.” With a flick of his wrist, Luke’s prosthetic was gently eased off, leaving only a stump where his hand had been. It was too painful. The feeling he had when Han died was horrific. This felt as though someone was throwing acid over his body. Kylo walked over and roughly grabbed Luke. As though he were just a child, he half dragged, half walked the blond out of the room. The entire time, Luke’s eyes never left Revan’s form. The black haired male was staring at him as well. For the first time since Luke met Revan, tears dripped from his midnight blue eyes. The calm façade cracked and the tears did not stop. Oh the pain. It hurt so much that Kylo actually had to drag Luke the rest of the way. Revan’s hand that had been covering his wound reached out to Luke; the blood staining it all. 

Luke may have made it out of their alive; but he might as well have been dead. 

~’~

When Luke landed the ship, he could barely make it out of the hatch before tumbling to the ground. He just laid there on the dirty tarmac, hoping that someone would kill him. Death would be far sweeter at this point. He thought life couldn’t take anything more from him, but he had been wrong. All he could ask for now was for someone to end it all.

At some point, Chewie had spotted him and picked him up. The Wookie screamed and ran to the med bay. The loud roar had caught many people’s attention, mainly Finn and Rey’s. They rushed after Chewie and were there when he laid Luke down on the med’s bed. The wing was buzzing from the activity. For a moment Finn and Rey thought that Luke was injured, noting the missing hand. The doctor debunked that though. No poisons, no internal damages, no external damages; he was fine. But the zoned out look told another story. Chewie practically carried Luke over to a private room. Finn and Rey sat on chairs while Luke was slumped over on the side of the bed; the Wookie physically having to keep him sitting up straight. Chewie had already lost one longtime friend, he was not going to lose another. 

Leia’s entrance caused another bit of commotion in the med bay before the head doctor pointed to the side room. She quickly made her way in and paused when she saw Luke. He did not even look like himself. It was like someone had sucked the soul right out of him. Slowly, to not scare Luke even though she knew she could not at this moment, she pulled a chair over to sit right in front of him. With her that close, he finally responded. His blue eyes looked up and spotted her.

“Luke? It’s me. Leia.” It was a start. No one knew what happened.

“Leia?” His voice was so strained that Leia even had to lean in to hear. “Leia?” He asked again. His sister noted the tears that started to drip down his cheek. He did not react. She doubted he could even tell that they were there. It was a bad sign.

“Luke? Can you tell me what happened?” The tears flooded his eyes. With each blink, more escaped. 

“He is gone.” 

The room went deathly silent. They all knew exactly who he was talking about. And they knew he was not dead. It was a fate worse than death.

“Revan is gone. He isn’t coming back.” 

“Rey, Finn, Chewie? Can you leave for a moment?” The stun that Finn and Rey felt at the crack in Leia’s voice was evident. They would not deny her this though. The three stood and exited, leaving the siblings alone.

Both knew pain. The pain of life, the pain of losing the ones they expected to live the rest of their lives with. At this point, all Leia could do was hold him. 

So that was what she did. She held her brother until he was in a restless sleep.

When she walked out, Chewie was waiting there for her. His large presence was so… so right. The moment he made a low grumbling in his throat, she broke. Everything broke. Her heart, her soul, her spirit. How much more could she lose? How much more could the world take? First she lost her son, then she lost Han. 

And now she lost her brother. 

~’~

Revan, for the first time in thousands of years, longed for death. He wished it upon himself every second of every day. The more he was away from his little bird, the more the feeling grew. 

As long as Vitiate was alive, there was no way it would happen though. He was going to make Revan suffer for the rest of time if he had to. Vitiate already started. Every chance he got he would bring Luke up. It was a collar…

_It was a noose._

Revan wished for the executioner to let the handle go; to let him feel the life slip away. 

He knew he was already dead though. To be without his little bird was to be without meaning. Without meaning, there was nothing for him. 

For the first time in thousands of years, he gave up on hope. 

What hope was there for him to escape this? There was none. He was trapped this time for good. No one was going to save him, and he could not save himself, not this time. 

_Wait for me in death my little bird. There we can be together again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.ashokaarts.com/img/product_images/image/detail/fakirs-horns-blackbuck--holyman-weapon-indian-wwwashokaartscom-2-8600.jpg
> 
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Korriban
> 
> obviously this is D'Qar, but more for the hills and the hangars
> 
> http://starwarsplaces.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/G-Common-longshot.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> http://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/dry-forest-vishakha-bhagat.jpg
> 
> https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3954/15709577775_a5cc7a53f5_b.jpg
> 
> http://www.kanpai-japan.com/sites/default/files/uploads/2011/11/maple-trees-japan-autumn-1.jpg
> 
> http://www.castellguideservice.com/assets/images/SanMarcos_view2.jpg
> 
> (on the right)  
> http://overmental.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Revan-and-Malak-2.jpg
> 
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/1/1e/Sith_revan.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/190?cb=20100612174407
> 
> (I'm a weeb so I based Revan's looks off of Hei from darker than black)  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/d__/images/5/5d/Hei_back_to_normal.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20091211150355&path-prefix=darkerthanblack


End file.
